The Language of the Sheikah
by Eaglechild
Summary: This is a short grammar and dictionary of the Sheikah language used in my story "The Longing of the Ren-Bird". Not all words are translated in the story, so if you want to look up the words, you will find them here.
1. Pronunciation

**Pronunciation**

Pronunciation table

A - like the a in father  
B - like the b in brother  
C - like ts  
D - like the d in daughter  
E - like the first e in ren-deer  
F - like the f in father  
G - like the g in garden  
H - like the h in have  
I - like the "ee" in keep  
J - like the y in year  
K - like the k in kite  
L - a light l, more like the Spanish l in _los_  
M - like the m in mother  
N - like the n in night  
O - like the o in sore  
P - like the p in pin  
R - a rolled r like the Spanish r in _pero_  
S - like the s in sun, sometimes like the z in zero  
T - like the t in tell  
U - like the "oo" in boot  
V - like the v in villain  
W - the same as v  
Y - the same as i  
X - like the x in mix

.

The language of the Sheikah uses the same alphabet as Hylian. The characters designate the same sounds and are pronounced just like in Hylian. English speakers please see the pronunciation table.

The Sheikah speak a rolled r, like the r in Spanish.

The s can be pronounced voiced or voiceless, depending from the word.

Examples:

Sirnalla (voiced s, like the z in zero), Sarini (voiceless s, like the s in sun)

Most words are emphasized on the second-last syllable.

Example: 'Andyr, Si'verdis, Sirnal'lani

Exception: the personal forms of some verbs, where the stem is pronounced like the infinitive.

Example: ri'vendrix - ri'vendrili, ri'vendriti

Orthography

Nouns are written with a capital initial letter.


	2. Dictionary

**Dictionary**

Excerpt from the _Dictionary of Sheikah_ by Dern Cedris

A

 **Adnar, Adnarini** \- Master, Lord  
 **Adna, Adnani** \- Mistress, Lady, equivalent for Madam  
 **andryti** \- beloved  
 **Andryti** \- beloved as a noun  
 **andryx** \- to love: andrys, andryl, andryt, andryni, andryli, andryt  
 **Andyr, Andryni** \- love, fire, ruby  
 **Arut** \- art

B

 **Berdis, Berdini** – leg, I walk  
 **Bregis, Bregini** \- mountain, I climb  
 **bregix** \- to climb: bregis, bregil, bregit, bregini, bregiti, bregit

D

 **Darun, Darunini** \- world  
 **Deri, Derini** \- goddess  
 **Deron, Deor** (different plural formation) - god, gods  
 **Dris, Drisani** \- hand, I touch  
 **Driss ill Deor** \- The Touch of the Gods  
 **Driss, Drissani** \- the touch  
 **drix** \- to touch: dris, dril, drit, drini, drili, drit

I

 **ill** \- of  
 **Irlan, Irlanani** \- sister

J

 **jal** \- if  
 **Jutar, Jutarini** \- morning

K

 **kerdix** \- to search, to long for: kerdis, kerdil, kerdit, kerdini, kerdili, kerdit  
 **Lin, Linani** \- bird  
 **Lorin, Lorini** \- son

M

 **mestix** \- to want: mestis, mestil, mestit, mestini, mestili, mestit  
 **mi** \- I, me, myself, to me  
 **mil** \- my, mine

N

 **Nalla, Nallani** \- light, sun  
 **Natiar, Natiarani** \- life, soul, heart, being  
 **natrix** \- to be: natris, natril, natrit, natrini, natrili, natrit  
 **ner** \- for, in  
 **ni** \- we, us, to us  
 **nili** \- our  
 **nur** \- not  
 **nur-unrid** \- not good, bad

O

 **Orsil, Orsilani** \- desert

P

 **padri** \- because, why

R

 **rajix** \- to have: rajis, rajil, rajit, rajini, rajili, rajit  
 **Ran, Ranani** \- ray, arrow  
 **Ranalla, Ran-Nalla, Ran ill Nalla** \- ray of light  
 **rastix** \- to let: rastis, rastil, rastit, rastini, rastili, rastit  
 **Rauris, Raurini** \- head, I think  
 **raurix** \- to think, to remember, auxiliary verb for the past tense: rauris, rauril, raurit, raurini, raurili, raurit  
 **Regar, Regarani** \- eagle  
 **Ren Lin** \- Ren-Bird  
 **Renlin Kerdis** \- I seek the Ren-Bird  
 **rianix** \- to greet: rianis, rianil, rianit, rianini, rianili, rianit  
 **Rigit, Rigitani** \- meadow, meadows  
 **Rim, Rimani** \- leaf, leaves  
 **risiverdix** \- to defend: risiverdis, risiverdil, risiverdit, risiverdini, risiverdili, risiverdit  
 **rivendrix** \- to awake, to wake up: riwendris, riwendril, rivendrit, rivendrini, rivendrili, rivendrit  
 **Rois, Roisani** \- hero  
 **Ronyr, Ronyrani** \- human, man  
 **ronyx** \- to live: ronys, ronyl, ronyt, ronyni, ronyli, ronyt

S

 **sa** \- with, with the help of  
 **Saris, Sarini** \- lip, lips, plural: Sarini - we kiss  
 **sarix** \- to kiss: saris, saril, sarit, sarini, sarili, sarit  
 **Serok, Serokini** \- dragon  
 **si** \- he, she, him, her, to him, to her  
 **sil** \- his, her  
 **sili** \- they, their  
 **sirix** \- to see: siris, siril, sirit, sirini, sirili, sirit  
 **Sirnalla, Sirnallani** \- eye (the seer of light)  
 **Siverdis, Siverdini** \- sword , I fight, plural: siverdini - we fight  
 **siverdix** \- to fight, to conquer: siverdis, siverdil, siverdit, siverdini, siverdili, siverdit  
 **Surlan** \- daughter

T

 **Teris, Terini** \- mouth, I speak, plural: terini - we speak  
 **terix** \- to speak, to talk: teris, teril, terit, terini, terili, terit  
 **ti** \- you, to you  
 **til** \- your  
 **Tirad, Tiradni** \- hate, death, pain  
 **Tria, Triasani** \- magic

U

 **unrid** \- good, well

V

 **valrid** \- all, whole  
 **vendrix** \- to sleep: vendris, vendril, vendrit, vendrini, vendriti, vendrit

W

 **wi** \- you, to you (plural)  
 **wili** \- your (plural)  
 **Wis, Wisani** \- hair


	3. Grammar

**Grammar**

Excerpt from _The Language of the Sheikah,_ by Dern Cedris

 **Verbs**

The infinitive form of a verb ends in -ix (sirix, drix) or -yx (andryx, ronyx).  
The personal endings of a verb are: -s, -l, -t, -ni, -li, -t. They are attached to the stem ending in -i or -y: siris, teris, andrys, ronys.  
Normally, the personal pronouns in the nominative are omitted. They are pronounced only in the accusative or dative, or if they are to be emphasized:

 _Siris_ means _I see.  
_ _Ti siris_ means _I see you._

Exception: _andrys_ without any pronoun always means _I love you._ If one wants to say _I love him_ , one says _si andrys.  
_

The past forms of the verbs are formed from the participle and the personal form of the verb raurix as an auxiliary verb. For the participle, the syllable -ti is appended to the stem of the verb.

Examples:  
Si rauris sariti - I kissed her/him  
Mi raurit siriti - he has seen me  
Rauris vendriti - I slept

 **Nouns**

Plural formation: either -ini or -ani is attached to the root. In the case of monosyllable nouns or those ending in a vowel, -sani is appended. There are also differing plural formations and other exceptions.

Examples:

Saris - Sarini  
Dris - Drisani  
Sirnalla - Sirnallani  
Deron - Deor  
Tria - Triasani

There are no articles in Sheikah, and also no difference among male, female, and neutral.  
The genitive is formed only with _ill_ (from).  
Composite Hylian words are also translated this way.

Examples:

Driss ill Deor - Touch of the Gods  
Andyr ill Serok - beloved (favorite) of the dragon  
Ran ill Nalla - ray of light  
Arut ill Siverdis - the art of the sword


	4. Phrases

A/N: Please be aware, that this chapter contains spoilers for the stories. Try to lookup phrases only if you cannot follow the action of the story otherwise. Sometimes the translation of a Sheikah phrase is given later in the story.

 **Phrases**

These are the translations of the Sheikah phrases that appear in the story _The Longing of the Ren-Bird_. If a phrase is not translated, one can translate it with the help of the dictionary.

 _Rastil Andyr ner til Natiar, nur Tirad, valrid siverdil ill Darun mestil.  
_ Let love fill your heart, not hate, then you will conquer everything you will (ever) want in the world.

 _Natris Ranalla._ \- I am Ranalla.  
 _Natrili Lorin ill Deron, Andyr ill Serok._ \- You are the Son of the God, The Favorite of the Dragon.  
 _Mil Tria... wi drit. -_ My magic... touches you.  
 _Padri mi raurili rivendriti?_ \- Why did you wake me up?  
 _Natiar ill Tria -_ The Essence of Magic  
 _Wi siris. Wi dris. Wi saris. -_ I see you. I touch you. I kiss you.  
 _Saris wili Drisani. -_ I kiss your hands.  
 _Saris wili Sirnallani._ \- I kiss your eyes.  
 _Saris wili Sarini._ \- I kiss your lips.  
 _Andryl mi, Lorin ill Deron!_ \- Love me (make love to me), Son of the God!  
 _Andryl mi!_ \- Love me (make love to me)!

 **Spoiler - spoiler - spoiler - spoiler - spoiler - spoiler - spoiler**

 _Andrys, Ranalla, mil Natiar._ \- I love you, Ranalla, my life.

Annotation: This is the sacred wording for the love confession of a _bound_ Sheikah couple. The words are spoken by the man, and the women might answer, for example, with: _Andrys, Lorin ill Deron._

 _Jal Tria ill Ronyr vendrit, Andyr si rivendrit.  
_ If the magic of a person is sleeping, love will awaken it.

Annotation: This is an excerpt from Andyr Kendrice's book _Natiar ill Tria_ , and by _love_ he means love-making.

 **Spoiler - spoiler - spoiler - spoiler - spoiler - spoiler - spoiler**

 _Wil Lorin natrit Renlin Kerdis.  
_ Your son is (the name of your son is) Renlin Kerdis.

 _Ti natril Ranalla?_ \- You are Ranalla?  
 _Bregis ill Regarani_ \- The Mountain of the Eagles  
 _Rianili Jutar, mil Adna._ \- Greet the morning, my Lady.


End file.
